Kingdom of New Siam
New Siam aka the Kingdom of New Siam a Nine star system empire created by Terran Humans during the Second Exodus. History Ten Super Arks (California Class ) left Earth during the first century after the Ascent. They were loaded with 200,000 Colonists from the Earth region Asia, specifically with Thai, Vietnamese and a small number of Indians for planet Funan .1 All ten arks successfully arrived on the new world. But internal conflict among the Colonists led to a Colonist war soon after landfall. It was a war along ethnic and old political lines. A group of colonists calling themselves Syâm after the Sanskrit term for dark or brown. Mainly to differentiate themselves with this old exonym from the other Thai who had no objections to sharing the same settlements with colonists of non Thai origin. The Syâm demanded to form a kingdom with a Thai king. The others rejected the idea of a monarchy altogether. The Syâm decided to take two of the arks and search for their own planet.2 3 Sufficient fuel reserves were left and pulled from the arks that would remain. The Supplies were divided and the Khmer and the Muaeng left. What then occurred is only speculation based on legends and stories and not on any documented events. The Khmer were enslaved by the Muaeng and had no active crew.(Everyone in Cryo sleep ) and the Muaeng piloted by two individuals only. It is assumed the two ship masters got into an argument or suffered some form of accident, the Arks remained in Quasi space4 until only emergency supplies remained and dropped into real space. It is not recorded how long the arks drifted in space or when the Colonists woke to realize their situation. To their great fortune they discovered a nearby star system with a suitable garden world. It is generally accepted that they made landfall around 2200 on the planet they named Ratcha Anachak . The planet was rich and well suited for Human Terran colonists. Abundant with indigenous consumable life 5 The colony thrived and called itself the Kingdom of New Siam. In 2400 they built several smaller spaceships from components of the arks and started to explore their star system and surrounding space. By 3100 they had colonized 13 planets in nine star systems.11 In 3400 the Union established contact (They were discovered only a short distance from the Thauran Empire and during the same year the Union discovered the Thaurans )6 The Kingdom joined the Union as the 3312th member 7 Almost from the start, the Kingdom of New Siam and the Thauran Empire opposed each other and developed an almost legendary animosity to each other.8 After the signing of the “Get along” treaty in 3998 relations somewhat improved, but there is still no love lost between the two societies.9 Society The Kingdom was ruled by kings with absolute power until Union Membership (The kings are not able to make laws against Union law or curb the rights of any Union Citizen.) The Kingdom is ruled by the same dynasty. Princes and Princesses of the Kingdom form the government, hold all positions of power. There is no other nobility. Women and men are equal for the most part. There was never a Queen and the many wives of the King are called the Kings Companions , led by the Favorite One . The wives of the King do not hold political offices. Princesses (daughters of the King) however may hold positions of power equal to their brothers. (currently there are six Princesses acting as P Reps ) Culture and art is of high importance to all Syâm. It is expressed in a very stylized and structured way. Education was encouraged by the Kings from the very beginning and equally accessible to all (even before Union Membership) By local law everyone must become a Union Citizen (Non Citizens are not allowed on any planet of the Kingdom)10 New Siam is known for its spices, food specialties and Royal factories producing high quality flyers and small civilian spaceships. Notes 1 Super Arks: # Mueang Thai, Ark # Khmer Empire,Ark # Thailand, Ark # Bangkok, Ark # Sukhothai, Ark # Lanna. Ark # Lan Xang, Ark # Ayutthaya, Ark # Thonburi, Ark # Rattanakosin, Ark 2The California class was the only Ark type able to lift off again after destination landfall. 3Most historians agree it was not the Syâm deciding but the others demanding. Despite the only documents remaining are of Syâm recording a victory and a voluntary decision to leave 4 The Muaeng and the Khmer were equipped with the ISAH drive . Dating their completion to 2151 or later. 5the claim that the planet had an indigenous sentient life form was never confirmed. No ruins or evidence was found by a Union led investigation. 6 It is seen as a coincidence of astronomical slim chance of probability. That two societies of the same origin were discovered in such close proximity of each other and during the same year. What was seen as equally amazing that both societies used FTL technology to expand their sphere of influence without knowing of the existence of the others. 7 The Thauran Empire became the 3311th Union Member society 8 No other Union Members fought more skirmishes, court battles and outright fights against each other. Not a decade went by where either the Kingdom of New Siam or the Thaurans asked the Assembly to expel the other society. It culminated in the famous “Get along or get out” Assembly declaration . The Assembly demanded by Union Wide Vote that they either accept each other as Union Members or both societies will be expelled. The Mem Rep of New Siam and the Mem Rep of Thauran signed a declaration of mutual agreement and cessation of hostilities in 3998 ( the only Peace Treaty ever signed between two Union Members ) Up till then there was no space bus connection between the respective regions and travelers had to take a serious detour of over 300 light years to travel from Azure Throne to Ratcha Anachak .(Separated by only 40 light years 9 This resulted in the only Union Fleet mutiny (after the Peace Hawk period) since 3411. Where a Thauran Captain mistreated a group of Officers and crew members of the New Siam society. The USS HERON incident of 4009 is still talked about at the Academy and Command school. 10 Local laws regarding the treatment of Non Cits are permitted by Union Law (as long as they do not deny sentient beings of any kind the right to exist. Or be traded sold or otherwise enslaved) 11 Systems and planets of KoNS # New Siam , star system : Ratcha Anachak, planet # Cambodia, star system : Khmer, planet # Vian Chan, star system : Udon Thani and Prasat Pimai planets # Shan, star system : Sukothai, planet # Vietnam, star system : Hanoi and Mekong planets # Ankhor, star system : Seri Thai, planet # Pnom Phen, star system : Korsa Pan, planet # Chang Mei, star system : Malay, planet # Lamphon, star system : Charo Phray, Menam and Lan Xan planets Category:Union Member Societies Category:Second Exodus Category:Second Exodus Societies